smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mama Luigi the Babysitter!
Mama Luigi The Babysitter! is the 329th video of SML Movies. Synopsis Mama Luigi has to babysit Jeffy, Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody! Plot Jeffy is playing with has cat piano. Mario tells him to stop playing with it. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Mario answers it, and sees that it's Rosalina. Rosalina tells Mario that he must go on a date with her. Mario agrees, so he goes to get Mama Luigi to see if he can babysit Jeffy. Mama Luigi agrees with Mario when he asks him to babysit him, so Mario leaves with Rosalina while Mama Luigi goes over to Jeffy to babysit him. Meanwhile, Bowser Junior is playing with his Thomas toys until the doorbell rings. Junior answers it, and sees that it's his two friends, Joseph and Cody. Junior lets them inside, as they go play with Thomas toys. Meanwhile, Bowser is so excited that Charleyyy and Friends: The Movie 2 has just came out today, so he and Chef Pee Pee go to the cinema to see it. Later, Junior and his friends don't know where Bowser and Chef Pee Pee are, so they go over to see what Jeffy is doing. When Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody see that Mama Luigi is babysitting Jeffy, they all ask Mama Luigi if he can babysit them. Mama Luigi agrees, so he is now the babysitter of four kids. When Mama Luigi feeds Jeffy some green beans, Jeffy throws the green beans away, making Mama Luigi really mad. He beats Jeffy up, but Jeffy uses his gun to kill Mama Luigi off. A huge explosion causes Mama Luigi to die. Then Jeffy, along with Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody, make a big huge mess in the house. When Mario and Rosalina come back from their romantic date, they see the huge big mess. Thinking that Jeffy made the mess, they beat him up. They beat him up even more after Jeffy says that he killed Mama Luigi. When Bowser and Chef Pee come back from the movies,they see the huge big mess. Bowser beats up Junior with a belt after Junior says that he, Joseph and Cody made the mess. Chef Pee Pee tells Joseph and Cody to go home, in which they do, while Bowser beats up Junior even more. Characters Jeffy Mario Rosalina Mama Luigi Bowser Junior Thomas The Ugly Red One Percy Joseph Cody Bowser Chef Pee Pee Reception This video has received overwhelmingly positive reception from many SML fans and critics. They praised the return of Mama Luigi, and they also praised the fact that Mama Luigi has interacted with Jeffy, Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody as this has never happened before in an SML video. However, some fans were very disappointed that Mama Luigi got killed by Jeffy in the video, just like the way that Mama Luigi died in Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures, causing many fans to hate Jeffy much more than they had hated him before. Many people really hoped that Mama Luigi would revive and make a comeback in another video, possibly a video where he tries to kill Jeffy, just for touching his nickel, in which this eventually happened in the next video. Trivia This is Mama Luigi's first appearance since Toad's Mistake! (2017 remake). Mama Luigi meets Jeffy for the first time. Mama Luigi also meets Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody for the first time. This episode reveals that there is an actual sequel to Charleyyy and Friends: The Movie, a live action comedy movie starring Charleyyy, which was seen in Bowser goes to the Movies. This video marks the first appearance of The Ugly Red One since Bowser's House Fire and his first appearance in 2017 and in the new house. Despite the Ugly Red One being burned down in Bowser's House Fire, he returns in this video as one of Bowser Junior's toy trains. It is possible that Junior got a new Ugly Red One toy to replace his old one just so it would be shown in future SML videos. Category:Mama Luigi Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Percy Episodes Category:Videos made in 2017 Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Episodes loved by fans